When a glass ribbon (e.g., for a liquid crystal display (LCD) glass sheet) is manufactured, a robot tooling is often used in handling the glass ribbon in a glass manufacturing facility. The robot tooling typically has an end effector which uses suction cups to engage and hold outside edges or non-quality areas of the glass ribbon. The suction cups engage the glass ribbon on the outer edges because if they contact the glass sheet in the center portion or the quality area then unacceptable defects and/or contamination may be created in the glass sheet.